Zoe Drake
Zoe Drake is the younger sister of Dr. Reese Drake. Her sunglasses double as a camera. She knows when to keep focused and cares deeply for her friends. She sometimes shows to be excessively fond of some stars. She owns a Parasaurolophus called Paris and also most of the grass dinosaurs. Her parents are both veterinarians and own an animal hospital. In the dub of episode "Vaccination Vacation", the Drake's home as well as the family was transported onto Zeta Point. Her partner is a Parasaurolophus named Paris. Zoe has a crush on Max. She played Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Zoe She played Gadget Hackwrench in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers She played Jasmine in Maxladdin (DinosaurKingRockz) She played Brittany Miller in Max and the Children (1983) She played Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) She played Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun in Wreck-It Cookie Monster She played Daphne Blake in Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! She played Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) She played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (DinosaurKingRockz Style) She played Kagome Higurashi in InuMax She played Maki Nishikino in Love Live! School Idol Project (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) Voices: * Linda Larkin - Maxladdin (DinosaurKingRockz) * Janice Karman - Max and the Children (1983) * Elizabeth Daily, Ilona Brokowski (German) - The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) * Tress MacNeille - Max and Rex Rescue Rangers * Tracey Moore (Episodes 1-11, 15, 21), Terri Hawkes (Episodes 12-14, 16-20, 22-82, movies), Linda Ballantyne (Episodes 83-159), Stephanie Sheh (VIZ), Kotono Mitsuishi (Episodes 1-43, 51-200, Japanese) - Sailor Zoe * Michelle Ruff - Bleach (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) Portrayals: * In Dinosaur King (DinosaurKingRockz Style) she is played by Brittany Miller. Gallery: Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg Zoe Drake in Prehistory in the Making.png Zoe Drake in Battle at the Pyramids.png Zoe Drake in Tanks a Lot.png Zoe Drake in Bungle in the Jungle.png Zoe Drake in Rubble Trouble.png Zoe Drake in Don't Mess with Maiasaura.png Zoe Drake in Don't Mess with Maiasaura-0.png Zoe Drake in A Gameshow Showdown.png Zoe Drake in Maui Owie!.png Zoe Drake in Dino Snore.png Zoe Drake in Downtown Runaround.png Zoe Drake in Downtown Runaround-0.png Zoe Drake in Alpha Bets It All.png Zoe Drake in Escape from Zeta Point.png Zoe Drake in Child's Play.png Zoe Drake in Volcanic Panic.png Zoe Drake in All Fired Up.png Zoe Drake in Field of Screams.png Zoe Drake in Dance Evolution.png Zoe Drake in The Big Apple Grapple.png Zoe Drake in Tee'd Off.png Zoe Drake in No Free Lunch.png Zoe Drake in Just Plane Crazy.png Zoe Drake in Just Plane Crazy-0.png Zoe Drake in Just Plane Crazy-1.png Zoe Drake in Just Plane Crazy-2.png Zoe Drake in Fashion Victims.png Zoe Drake in A Miner Disaster.png Zoe Drake in Double or Nothing.png Zoe Drake in Double or Nothing-0.png Zoe Drake in Carnival of Chaos.png Zoe Drake in Daddy Dearest.png Zoe Drake in Rhino or Dino.png Zoe Drake in Temple Tempest.png Zoe Drake in Falls Alarm!.png Zoe Drake in Battle Royale!.png Zoe Drake in Ruff and Ready.png Zoe Drake in Metal Imbalance.png Zoe Drake in Beast or Famine.png Zoe Drake in Santa Saurus.png Zoe Drake in One Final Move!.png Zoe Drake in Dinosaur War!.png Zoe Drake in The Search for the Last Cosmos Stone.png Zoe Drake in Dinosaurs, Ninjas and Bears! Oh My!.png Zoe Drake-0.jpg Zoe as Buttercup.jpg|Zoe Drake as Buttercup Dinosaur king.zoe drake as Brittany.jpg|Zoe Drake as Brittany Miller Zoe Drake Suspicious.png Zoe Drake Mad.png Zoe Drake Angry.png Zoe Drake in Don't Mess with Maiasaura.jpg Category:Dinosaur King Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Pretty Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:2007 Characters